


we've both done it all a hundred times before, it's funny how i still forgot

by ariiiadne



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariiiadne/pseuds/ariiiadne
Summary: Peace has finally come to Fodlan, and maybe now there is room for love.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	we've both done it all a hundred times before, it's funny how i still forgot

**Author's Note:**

> pov: i writea fanfic despite not writing anything for over a year and not having read a book in over three years

Sylvain watched the sun dip just under the horizon from his place in the monastery. How long had it been since he'd appreciated this? Months? Years? Well, he was here now, and that's what mattered. He'd never been one for scenery, but he sat in that small patch of grass for a long time. Long enough for the sky to grow dark and the air around him chill.

Rubbing his hands together for warmth, he was just about to go inside when he heard footsteps from behind him. Sylvain turned to see his old friend Felix bending down to sit by him. Normally, he'd take his as a chance to tease the man, or Felix would insult him. But today it seemed the newly damp night air had calmed them both. Sylvain simply nodded hello. Felix nodded back, laying back in the grass and clasping his hands behind his head to look up at the sky. It was a full moon tonight, and it's glow dimly lit up the courtyard around them. Even with the late hour, they could see the wind softly rustling the bushes, and squirreling scamping into their trees for the night. It seems trivial but after five years of bloodshed, this was paradise.

Felix, surprisingly, was the first to break the silence, "So, the war's over," 

His words hung in the air for a moment, before Sylvain found it in himself to respond, "Fucking finally." They chuckled, hesitantly still. Although they'd both seen Edelgard's downfall, the peace seemed fragile, surreal almost. As if they couldn't quite believe it yet. "Five damn years. I can barely remember what life was like before that."

"It was depressing."

Sylvain snorted, "You got that right."

The swordsman exhaled, opening his mouth to speak but pausing for a moment, "I suppose this is the last we'll see of each other for a while." Sylvain looked at him in surprise, Felix was many things, namely: rude, egotistical, competitive, and annoying, but he'd never been one for sentiment. 

Despite this, Sylvain only shrugged, turning his head slightly to watch an ant trek across the courtyard. Frankly, he was dreading leaving his childhood friend behind. Perhaps it was because they'd been together for so long, saying goodbye was like amputating an arm. "Maybe. I don't even know what I'll do though, it doesn't seem right for things to go back to the way they were."

Felix chuckled bitterly, "Ah, I know you'll just find another skirt to chase. Maybe you'll even settle down for a year or two. Heh." He gave Sylvain a playful jab, but the gesture was empty.

"Ha... Nah. I don't think there's a need for that anymore. "

"Wait... really? That's like your entire personality. Are you just going to... stop?"

Sylvain rolled his eyes, "Thanks. But I'm older now I guess, and all that flirting was more an act than anything. Frankly, I'm not even sure I like women."

Felix sat up a little to quickly, his eyes wide. Sylvain, a little disturbed, raised his eyebrows slightly. The swordsman seemed to pick up on his discomfort and turned his face to the moon, running a man through his silky dark hair. It was a beautiful yet obviously fake facade of cool. He cleared his throat, "What do you mean?"

Rolling his eyes, Sylvain laid down, the grass, already wet with dew, was cold against his back. He didn't mind though, it was a whole lot more comfortable than the monastery's seats he'd spent the last five years confined to. "I dunno. Getting a girl has always been less about romance and more about... proving something to myself I guess. I was so convinced people only wanted me for my crest, that I expected it. And whenever I was right, there was always that split second of smugness, like I'd protected myself somehow." He sighed, "But then it just hurt. I guess I'm like you." He looked up at Felix, the moonlight creating a soft silhouette of the man. It reminded him of when they were kids, sneaking out onto the room to talk late at night. They had been so much closer then, yet there was something new between them.

"... Like me?"

"I've never seen you take interest in a girl."

"I've never seen a girl worth taking interest in." A bark of laughter came from Sylvain. That was such a Felix thing to say, his insults were almost comforting at this point. Felix cracked a smile, even though he still looked a little confused at what the joke was. Stupid was a rare look on him, but strangely, Sylvain couldn't find it in himself to tease him for it. He was to focused on the way the moonlight hit him. Felix had never looked more beautiful than he did now, sitting in the wet grass, dirt still smeared on his face from his last duel.

Then, there was silence. And in that moment, all Sylvain could think about was how much he loved Felix. How much he loved his sharp comebacks, his strong jawline, his never ending hate of Dimitri. The way he was the only person who could look good after a battle, the way Felix had a habit of watching Sylvain when he thought he wasn't looking, the way his touch lingers on his skin for days.

Sylvain reached out, taking Felix's hand and softly pulled Felix down to lay next to him. For whatever reason, he complied. They lay next to each other for a long time, taking in each others air. 

Sylvain studied his friend's sharp features. His face had been one he'd known his entire life, and yet something in his eyes drew him closer each time. Felix's hand in his felt so _right_. As if he was a missing piece Sylvain had looked for in every woman he'd taken to bed. But, that would be absurd. Even so, there was no doubt Sylvain loved Felix. He loved him in the way the sun loved the sea. Always drawing the tide closer and closer, and yet, there was still space.

He wanted to spent the rest of his life with him, but he couldn't. There would be rumors, arguments with the other lords. Accusations of going against the church. Yet, as Felix laid next to him, his breath tingling Sylvain's lips, it's almost like he didn't care at all.

As if he could read his thoughts, Felix reached out, tracing a line over his jawline. Sylvain took his hand in his. They were cold, as always. There was something unspoken between them, like a secret they had never shared yet both knew. Sylavin gazed at him, his stomach in knots. Instinct drew them closer, agonizing seconds past as Sylvain drank in Felix's eyes. Only the moon was watching now. Finally, Felix kissed him.

Years later, Sylvain would probably say that their first kiss was like fireworks, like a meteor hitting Fodlan. But that isn't the truth. No, Felix's lips on his felt like remembering something he'd forgotten his whole life. It felt like letting go of all the tension in your body, like learning to breathe for the first time. It felt like every event in his life was leading up to this one, like loving Felix was something destined from birth, yet it took him twenty four years to realize it.

After a moment, Felix pulled away, his lips felt colder than before. Sylvain opened his eyes, eyelids still heavy. Felix stared back at him, the unease that had plagued him the entire night seemingly gone. Sylvain struggled to find words, a million thoughts ran through his head, panic rising every second. The other boy seemed to sense his fear, and softly brushed a finger over Sylvain's still tender lips,

"Shhh..." He hummed quietly, "It's only us right now, it doesn't have to be real yet."

The crickets had gone quiet, the wind had slowed and for a few minutes, there was nothing but each other. "Kiss me again." Sylvain whispered, and for once in his life, Felix did what he was told.

_"After the war, Felix and Sylvain inherited their respective titles of Duke Fraldarius and Margrave Gautier, and set to work restoring the Kingdom. Each led a busy life, but that only seemed to enhance their friendship over the years. Each became known for making surprise visits to the estate of the other, in order to deliver the latest taunting in a friendly but relentless game of one-upmanship. It is said that, in their later years, they became so close that they passed away on the same day, as if conceding that one could not live without the other."_

**Author's Note:**

> epilouge: sylvain shitsin his dads mouf mercedes and annette before sylvain and felix's beards even tho byleth would literally skin anyone who made a rude comment. they live happily ever after in love.


End file.
